Erik's First Christmas
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: What would happen when Erik decides to spend his first Christmas ever with Christine? Leroux and Kay based short story, with Erik and Christine as a couple.


I don't own Phantom of the Opera, Gaston Leroux does.

Erik's First Christmas

When Erik walked into his underground home, he was shocked to see Christine putting up strings of holly while Nadir was sitting in one of his arm chairs. Ayesha even had a sprig of mistletoe on her diamond studded collar. There was even a small Christmas tree in the corner of the living room and there was even one present under the tree. "What is going on here Christine and why is Nadir here," asked Erik with a little bit of shock in his voice. "It's almost Christmas silly, I had Nadir come here so he could help me set up the decorations," said Christine with the usual amount of child like innocence in her voice. If it had been anyone else who had turned his home into a Christmas Wonderland, Erik would have been enraged, but he couldn't deny Christine anything when she smiled at him.

"Oh Erik, I was wondering if there were any traditions that you celebrated for Christmas because I would love to share your traditions with mine," said Christine. "I have never celebrated Christmas, the closest thing that I really have to a Christmas tradition was that my own mother would leave at home on the 24th and 25th of December while she went to parties at her friends homes," said Erik. He had never really revealed to anyone about his mother had abandoned him for two days to starve while she would enjoy herself at those parties. Because of that Erik never really enjoyed the holiday of Christmas. But you can't really blame my mother for not bringing me along since it would be awkward to introduce your friends to your son who either has to wear a mask that covers his entire face or looks like a living dead boy. "That's terrible, well I guess that we will have to change that, I will spend Christmas Day with you. I even want you to come to the party that the de Chagny family invited me to since they said that I could bring a friend along. You can come over here on the 25th to celebrate Christmas, Monsieur Daroga," said Christine. Erik couldn't help but smile under his black leather mask at Christine's innocent attempt to involve Nadir in their Christmas celebrations since she didn't know that Nadir was a Muslim. "I would love to celebrate Christmas with you Madmoiselle Daae, but I would like for you to call me Nadir, Daroga was my title when I lived in Persia and a nickname that Erik has given me," said Nadir. "Of course Nadir, if that is the case I would like for you to call me Christine," said Christine.

It was at that moment that Erik realized that Christine had wanted him to go to a Christmas Party held by the de Chagny family. How can she expect me to be in the same room as my rival Raoul, thought Erik. "Are you sure that you would want to go to the de Chagny party, I think we could have more fun here," said Erik. "I think that we would have a lot of fun at the party, I could introduce you to Meg and Little Jammes, plus if Raoul sees me with you then he might stop in his attempts to try to court me. I care about him as a friend, but I don't love him that way," said Christine. A part of Erik was hopeful that meant that Christine wanted to be with him since she obviously didn't want to be with Raoul. But common sense told him that if she saw Erik in the same room with Raoul, she would realize that Raoul would be at least a better choice than Erik. But at the same time he couldn't deny Christine when she stared at him hopefully with her large dark blue eyes. "I can never deny you will come with you to your party," said Erik. "Wonderful, it will be on Christmas Eve," said Christine cheerfully. "Of course, right now I will need to take Daroga to the other lake shore," said Erik who didn't want his friend there longer than he had to be.

"Are you really going to go that party, I never saw you as a person who enjoyed parties, especially ones where the Vicomte de Chagny in attendance," said Nadir as Erik was rowing the gondola. "Of course I hate parties and I always have since my disastrous 5th birthday. But you also know that would do anything to make Christine happy because I love her," said Erik. "Well I hope for your sake that Christine realizes the sacrifice you are making by going to this party, I just hope that while you are at the party you don't have skeletons chase the guests, you know how the citizens of Persia reacted when you did that little trick when you were living there," said Nadir. "Now why would you think that I would do something like that," asked Erik in a mock innocent tone of voice. "Because I know you," said Nadir.

* * *

When Christmas Eve rolled around, Christine was getting ready for the party at the home of Mama Valerius. She was wearing a dark red dress with silver combs with rubies in her curly blonde hair. She hoped that since it was Christmas she would be brave enough to tell Erik how she really felt about him, which was that she was in love with him. She loved him because during her darkest period of her life he became her Angel of Music and taught her how to be a Prima Donna. She didn't really care that he had a Death's Head because her father had taught that the real beauty of the person was on the inside and to Christine she had found Erik very beautiful because of his kindness to her. I don't know why a strong , kind, and intelligent man like Erik would want to be with a silly half French, half Swedish girl like me, thought Christine as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She also wanted to make this Christmas important for him since this would technically be his first Christmas ever.

Just then Mama Valerius walked into the room. "Oh Christine you look simply divine. I just wanted to know if your Angel of Music is really coming here to take you to the party," asked Mama Valerius. "Mama, I have told you that Erik isn't really an Angel, but yes he is taking me to the Christmas party," said Christine. "Christine, I know that Erik isn't really an Angel, I may be an old woman, but I am not stupid. I just like to think of Erik as your Angel because of what he has done for you," said Mama Valerius. "There is also something that you must know about Erik before you meet him, he wears a mask because he was born with a deformed face," said Christine. "Then I will be on my best behavior and not stare at him like a fool," said Mama Valerius. Christine hoped that the silly high society people would be as accepting of Erik as her dear Mama was, but at the same time she knew that would asking too much from them.

Just them the maid Maria walked into the room. Maria had been hired by Christine recently when she was able to get better parts in the operas so someone could be there to take care of Mama Valerius. Even though Maria was only eighteen years old, she trusted her with the life of her dear Mama because of the maturity of the young woman. Besides Maria is two years older than me, so I can't really say anything about her age, thought Christine. "A Monsieur Erik is waiting for you in the main sitting room to take you to the party," said Maria. Like a little girl, Christine practically ran down the stairs to meet up with Erik. He was standing there in the main sitting room looking a noble man in his black suit and his short black hair slicked back. Instead of wearing the usual black leather mask that cover his entire face, he was now wearing a white porcelain that covered all of his face besides his mouth and chin. Christine found herself liking this mask much more than his usual mask. When his golden eyes met her blue eyes, he gave her a slight smile. "I have come here to escort you to the party, that is if you still want this monster to be there with you," said Erik as he took her hand and kissed it. "Don't be silly Erik, I haven't changed my mind, I still want you to take me the party. Also you should know that you aren't a monster, you are an angel," said Christine cheerfully.

The short amount of time spent there, Christine introduced Erik to Mama Valerius. It was funny to Erik's shocked reaction to when Mama Valerius gave him a hug. The poor man looked like he was about to faint. She smiled when Mama Valerius insisted that Erik call him either Mama or Mama Valerius. At first it was funny to think of Erik calling someone Mama since he was forty years old, but at the same time she also realized that Mama Valerius was at least twenty years older than him so she guessed that it wouldn't really be that silly. "Just so you know Erik, I approve of you courting Christine, that isn't even something that I have given Raoul yet," said Mama Valerius. Christine was pretty sure that comment made Erik blush under his mask.

"I really like your Mama Valerius, she reminds of a friend of my mother named Marie, she was a better mother to me than my real mother had been," said Erik as he led Christine to his carriage. "What happened to Marie," asked Christine sounding interested since this was the first time Erik had talked about something about his childhood in a positive manner. "She still lives in the village that I grew up in, she is living with my mother, though my mother doesn't know about this I give Marie money because of the fact she is willing to take care of my mother when no one else seems willing to and so my mother can wear fine clothes and spoil herself. I don't even know if my mother still knows that I am still alive," said Erik.

* * *

Madeline didn't understand how Marie was able to convince her to go to the Christmas Party that the de Changy family invited her to in Paris. Both Madeline and Marie went to the same school as the mother of the current Comte de Chagny, Philippe. Philippe was a charming host as he was greeting his guests with his current mistress, La Sorelli, the prima ballerina of the Paris Opera House. She also met Philippe's much younger brother for the first time ever, he was a handsome young man of about twenty years old whose looks reminded her of her of the young doctor that fell in love with her many years ago. But there was something that made Raoul seem upset that night. "What is wrong with your little brother," asked Madeline. "Oh my poor brother is pining over the new of the new ingenue of the Opera House, Christine Daae, she is very pretty and a very talented singer, but she has sent multiple notes to me telling me that while she flattered that my brother remembers the fond childhood memories they had when they were younger, she says that she doesn't love him the same way he loves her," said Philippe in a jovial tone of voice. "The poor boy, why would Christine want to reject a sweetheart like him," asked Marie. "Something to do with her music tutor, I don't want to get involved in this," said Philippe. Just then a beautiful young girl walked into the room which caused Raoul to perk up a lot.

The young woman looked to be about either fifteen or sixteen years old. She also had long curly blonde hair in a fashionable hair style. Her large dark blue eyes were dark enough that they almost could have been considered violet. When she walked into the room, all the men were instantly attracted to her. But what shocked her was when she saw her escort. He was a very tall man with short black hair that was slicked back. It was hard to tell what his age was because he was wearing a mask. But Madeline was pretty sure what the face that was hidden under the mask looked like. Is that my son, Erik, thought Madeline as she placed her hand on her heart. When he was a boy, her son had run away from home because he couldn't stand the abuse that she had given him over the years of his life. He was also afraid that she would have him thrown into an insane asylum. But Erik hadn't known that Madeline had a change of heart and had wanted to be a good mother to him.

"Philippe, who is that man in the mask," asked Madeline. "I don't know who the man is, but the pretty girl he is with is defiantly Christine Daae," said Philippe. "That man must be Erik, Christine's Angel of Music," said Raoul. He is my son, thought Madeline with joy, hopefully now she could start to make amends to her son. Philippe then led Madeline, Marie, and Raoul over to where Christine was standing with Erik. She heard people from the Opera house muttering something about a Phantom whenever they looked at Erik. I guess that he cuts an imposing figure, thought Madeline. "Welcome Madmoiselle Daae, who is your guest," asked Philippe. "Hello Philippe and Raoul, this is Erik my singing instructor," said Christine in a voice with a light Swedish accent in her voice. "Hello Erik," said Madeline. "Mother," said Erik sounding shocked.

* * *

While Christine was with Raoul, Erik dragged his mother across the room. "Mother what are you doing here, if it wasn't for Christine, I would leave so I wouldn't have to spend time with you," growled Erik to Madeline. "Are you in love with Christine," asked Madeline. "Yes, I am. Unlike you there is someone who doesn't mind spending time with your little monster," said Erik. He thought the party would be bad enough with just Raoul there, but why did his mother have to be there. He hoped that he could get away from his mother as soon as he could, but that didn't seem likely to leave him alone.

* * *

"You really do love him," asked Raoul. "Yes I do, I still care about you but I can't love you the same way," said Christine. "Erik should know that he is a very lucky man," said Raoul. "I think that I am the lucky one," said Christine. Christine saw Erik with his mother and he didn't seem very happy at all. "Excuse me," said Christine as she walked over to the mother and son. "What is going on here," asked Christine. "Nothing," growled Erik as he grabbed Christine's arm. "I knew that this would be a mistake," said Erik as unshed tears shone in his eyes. "Erik, I just want to apologize for what I have done to you as a child," said Madeline. "That doesn't change the fact that you caused physical and emotional abuse to your only son, my father taught me that you should never judge a person based on what they look like, but what is in their heart and Erik is wonderful man," said Christine. Madeline then did something that shocked both Erik and Christine. Madeline pulled off Erik's mask and kissed him on the cheek. Thankfully they were in a dark corner of the room so no one else could see Erik's face and taunt him.

"I remember you once said that you wanted to me to give you a kiss for your birthday, I just hope that it being late if better than never," said Madeline. "Thank you mother," said Erik with a slight tremor in his voice. "I would also like for you and Christine to join me for Christmas Day since I will be in Paris for a few days," said Madeline. "Of course, we will come by tomorrow afternoon," said Erik.

* * *

The next morning Erik, Christine, and Nadir were sitting around the tree while presents were passed out. Most of them belonged to Christine since he had bought a lot of presents for her when he found out that she loved Christmas. Erik even bought a few presents for Ayesha which he had to open for her. But the cat seemed more interested in the boxes that held the presents and would jump into them. "Erik you didn't have to get me this nice watch, you know I don't even celebrate Christmas, but this is a wonderful pocket watch and it is very touching that you put a picture of my son in it. But Erik there are two more presents under the tree," said Nadir. Erik knew one was one for Christine that he wanted to give her while they were alone. The other one was the first present under the tree, but he didn't know who it was meant for. He looked on the card and saw that it was for him from Christine. "Open your present," said Christine. Erik opened it and saw that it was a old yet beautiful violin. "Oh Christine, you didn't have to give me your father's violin," said Erik. "Erik, I wanted to give you meaningful gift to show you how much you mean to me," said Christine. "Thank you," said Erik. Erik spent the rest of the morning with Erik playing the violin and Christine playing with Ayesha. When Nadir left, Erik picked up the small present left under the tree and handed it to Christine.

When she opened it, she saw that it was a beautiful gold ring. "Christine, I love you very much and I was wondering if you would marry me, I don't expect much from you, I just want to have someone to spend my life with," said Erik. "Of course I will marry you, but you know I want to be your wife in every sense of the word because I love you," said Christine as she pulled off his mask and kissed him on the lips. Because Christine admitted that she was in love with him and he was able to reconcile with his mother, Erik realized that this was the best Christmas he ever had, even though this the first Christmas he ever celebrated also. With those thoughts in his mind, Erik and Christine went to spend the rest of the day with his mother.

Author's Note: I know that in the book Phantom by Susan Kay, Erik's mother is dead by the time he has met Christine, but I wanted her to have a chance to reconcile with her son.


End file.
